Streets of Kilrsa
by TehEvilWeirdo
Summary: Chapter 2 features Maria in a shot contest!other than that the story pretty much well bad!
1. Arrival

Streets of Kirlsa

Um, this is my first fanfic so be nice k? So this is mostly Albel/Nel, others will be added (squeals). They are around 17-19, basically this is a good girl falls for bad boy kind of story. Anyways, here are some info on the main characters (more will be added):

Nel: a good girl who is loyal to her friends and also attends a boarding school in Kirlsa

Albel: leader of the most notorious street gang around! Street name: Crimson Slash

Cliff: part of Albel's crew a.k.a. Mighty Fist

Mirage: dreams of being a model and a good friend to Nel and is also Cliff's girlfriend

Fayt: the technological one in Albel's gang they call him: Street Tech

Sophia: a sweet girl who will do almost anything to learn new symbology spells

Maria: an outgoing girl who always speaks her mind and is also Mirage's cousin

Outfits:

Nel: blue top and black jeans

Albel: black t and baggy jeans

Cliff: 1st player outfit

Fayt: silver sweater with a blue logo and black jeans

Mirage: gray jean jacket and skirt

Sophia: 3rd player outfit

Maria: black top and blue jeans, with white belt and sandals Everyone else is in normal outfit

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to star ocean or its characters.

And Sorceress Myst rocks! And big thanks to darkladyxion959 for giving me tips to make my story better! And for editing it for me! She's so cool!

All right here's the first chapter to:

Streets of Kirlsa

Nel looked around her surroundings and then said, "Kirlsa is such an odd little town, everything seems so dull; but this place does have the best boarding school around."

"NEL!" Yelled an unfamiliar voice from the distance.

Nel, after hearing her name being called, turned around to see her best friend Clair!

"I can't believe you're finally here! Have you settled into your room yet?" Clair asked as she hugged her friend. Nel smiled at her and nodded.

"Great, so who's your roommate?" asked Clair as she smiled back.

"Um, no one; my father had asked Principle Ansala to let me have my own room." said Nel.

"That's nice, oh! Come on Nel! Everyone is waiting for you down by the

Workshop," she said as she dragged Nel down the streets.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mirage, Peppita, Sophia, Maria, Tynave, and Farleen were waiting outside the workshop for Nel to arrive. "I see her!" yelled Sophia in a joyful voice.

"Let's go give her a proper welcome," Mirage suggested.

"RIGHT!" they all agreed before they ran up to Nel and dogged piled her. Nel saw this and quickly moved out the way; instead everyone ended up crashing on top of Clair who, unfortunately, was bending down to pick up a fol she spotted on the ground.

"Ooh! Sorry Clair!" Maria said as she stood up.

"Don't worry; I'm pretty sure only a couple of bones are broken!" Clair weakly said before she passed out.

"Quickly, let's get her to the infirmary" Tynave worriedly said.

"Oh can't we just leave her here and go get some ice cream?" insisted Farleen.

"Farleen!" they all yelled.

"What! I'm hungry!" screamed Farleen. Everyone shook their heads at the purple haired girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, a large blond haired man walked up to a small group. "Yo! Albel my man! Did you hear about the new girl?" Cliff asked as he walked towards his leader.

"A new girl huh? What does she looks like?" Albel responded with a curious look on his face.

"She's BLAZING HOT! I mean really! You should check out that red hair of hers!" shouted a little menodix named Roger. (AN: He's good for spying on other gangs.)

"Can anyone here give me a better description of this girl before I decide to chop Roger up into a million pieces?" said Albel in an annoyed tone.

"AHHHHHHHHH! Don't hurt me! I've got a wife and 3 kids!" Roger shrieked in fear.

"You do?" inquired Fayt.

"No, I was just exaggerating so Mr. Crimson Slash over there wouldn't…" he said as he pointed to Albel but stopped when he noticed that he was gone. "Uh, hey where did he go? AHHHHHHHHHH," Roger screamed again, Albel had poked Roger in his bottom with his katana (still sheathed) hard enough to send him running all around Kirlsa.

"Anyone?"

"All right, all right, here," said Steeg, another member of Albel's gang, as he handed Albel a picture of Nel and Clair.

"Hey, where did you get that Steeg?" Fayt asked him.

"I stole it from Clair's room when she was out the other day." Steeg explained.

"Uh, won't Adray (cooks at the boarding school where Nel and Clair attends) make you eat his special stew for that?" asked Cliff.

"…Uh, I think I should hurry and return that picture." said Steeg. He shuddered at the thought of Adray forcing him to eat his special stew.

"Yeah bro, I think you should. I remember what happened the last time he made me eat it." Lieber, Steeg's little brother, said warningly.

"I remember, you had diarrhea for two weeks straight!" Fayt laughed, recalling that moment. Cliff, Steeg, and most of the gang that was there burst out laughing as well.

"Man bro, you stunk up the house so bad we had to move out and burn it down!" Steeg said as he wiped a tear from his eye and chuckled.

"I had to do the same thing to my house, after all, I did live next door!" Cliff fell to the ground laughing even harder than before

Lieber was still reddened from embarrassment, but suddenly and evil grin swept across his face. "Don't forget I have the recipe for that stew. You guys wouldn't want me to accidentally slip that into your mouth while you guys are sleeping now would you?"

Cliff and Steeg stopped laughing and turned pale. Fayt turned his head and looked at Albel. "Hey Albel, how long are you going to be looking at that picture?" he asked.

"Looks like our wicked leader has a crush on the new girl," said Lias.

"Want to say that again worm?" Albel threatened as he glared at Lias. Lias shook his head and slowly walked away. "I thought so." He smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the infirmary:

"Is she going to be all right?" Nel asked the runologist who was tending to Clair.

"She'll be just fine, she just needs a bit of rest." the runologist softly said to Nel.

"Thank you," she said to the runologist and walked out the room. Her friends came rushing up to her once she entered the waiting room.

"Is she…" Mirage started before Nel cut her off. "Yeah, she'll be just fine."

"What should we do in the meantime?" asked Sophia.

"I say we go down to the tavern for some drinks!" Maria said with a huge grin.

"Uh, aren't we a little young to be drinking?" asked Nel.

"Don't worry Nel," Mirage said. "You can just stick to drinking milkshakes with Sophia and Farleen."

"Okay," Nel responded before following after her friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay that was weird well if you're interested the next chapter will involve lots of drinking! YEAH! uh I mean a drinking contest between Maria and a usual drunk! At the tavern who will win? Find out in the next chap!


	2. The shot contest or their first meeting

Streets of Kirlsa chapter 2

I'm back wit Chapter 2! Yay! Well yeah I decided to start this chapter a little earlier since I have to stay awake because I have an orientation later on today like 8 hrs or so uh yeah anyway

I don't and I never will ever own Star Ocean 3 or any of it's' characters so uh yeah………………………

(by the way Pep pita went home because she was too young to be in a bar)

(yeah they're OC but uhhhhhhhhhhh)

In the beginning of this chapter Maria will be in a shot contest with one of Kirlsas' finest "The Iron Drunk"

Somewhere in the middle of the chapter Nel will run into Albel for the first time and the end of this chapter well that's a surprise and NO! It's not because I haven't thought about it yet! Well maybe…………

Remember that this signals that the scene changes:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anyways I now present to you Chapter 2 of

Streets of Kirlsa

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"All Right! Someone bring us another Round of this Beer!" yelled Maria

"Whoo Hoo! Chug it down girl", said Mirage to Tynave.

"Ahhhhhh!" Tynave said as she finished up her 6th mug.

"Come on Nel! Have a drink!" insisted Farleen. (who switched from milkshakes to beer)

"Maybe later", said Nel.

"hey you ladies look like you're having fun mind If I joined?", said a muscular voice from behind them.

They turned around to see the "Iron Drunk" ( well known around the bars in Kirlsa and looks kind of like Boyd just younger)

"Sure you can join us", said Mirage "On one condition"

"and what would that be little missy?", replied the Iron Drunk.

"You have to beat her!", started Tynave as she pointed to Maria "in a shot contest!"

Maria who was in some kind of mediation state opened her eyes(very fast)

After hearing "Shot Contest"

"Who's my next challenger?" , she asked as a sly grin appeared on her face.

"On the contrary Miss, I believe you're my next victim", said the Iron Drunk.

"Oh please", thought Mirage " Maria is going to school this moron "

" This is going to be interesting!", said Farleen as she chugged down another mug.

" um are you guys sure this is a good idea?", asked Nel.

"Oh! Nel you worry too much", said Sophia "Maria never lost a shot contest"

Maria: and I'm not going to lose now! Now enough chit chat let's start this thing!

Iron Drunk: Waiter! Let's start this young lady off with something easy

A waiter comes with a tray with 6 shot glasses on it

"3 for you and 3 for me little lady", smirked the Iron Drunk. As he drank his 3 shots.

Maria rolled her eyes as she drank her 3

"All right waiter bring out the next tray", said Mirage who was clearly bored out of her mind.

waiter brings out a tray with 10 shot glasses on it

"round 2 miss" said the Iron drunk as he drank his half.

Maria (irritated) puts two shot glasses in between her fingers(on both hands) , lifts her hands up and let the drinks pour into her mouth she then grabs the last one and chugs it down

Nel claps

"Nel , you haven't seen what Maria can really do so save your applause", said Tynave.

"Come on Mr. Iron Drunk show me what you got! Sheesh this is like watching cat drink milk! Step up your game or leave already", yelled Maria.

"You want it? Then you got it miss", said the Iron Drunk as he pointed to the bartender "Bring them out!"

The bartender signals to a nearby waiter, the waiter nods his head and brings out a cart with 20 mugs on it

"Now that's what I'm talking about!", squealed Sophia.

"Agreed", said both Tynave and Farleen

"Heh Bring it on! Ya geezer!", said Maria as she finished her first mug..

"As you wish ", was The Iron Drunks' reply as he started his third mug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Street Tech did you get the information I requested?", ask Albel referring to Fayt by his Street name.

"Yeah I found all the surveillance cameras at the armory and I'm working on a way to shut them off for the raid tonight", replied Fayt.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear", said Albel.

"Yo Crimson! What time are we doing this thing again?", asked Cliff.

"Midnight fool", said Albel in an un-amused tone "you don't have plans do you?"

"Well I do have a date with Mirage at 9", Cliff started but was cut off by Lieber.

"How long is your date going to last ?"

" about a 1hr and a half but I was hoping we could do something else if you know what I mean", he snickered.

"you mean?", asked Fayt.

"yeah………I take her to shopping!", said Cliff with a bright smile on his face.

"Awesome!", said Fayt as he High Five Cliff.

"Sometimes I wonder how you two maggots are the two top members of this gang", said Albel with a very annoyed look on his face.

"because we're hot!", Cliff and Fayt said in unison.

"please I'm way hotter than the both of you", said Steeg with a huge grin.

"psh bro you know you ain't nothing compared to me", said Lieber as he ran a hand through his hair.

" HEY WHAT ABOUT ME?", asked a certain little menodix.

"what about you?", asked Fayt.

"COME ON LOOK AT ME! ALL THE LADIES LOVE ME!", he grinned.

"Roger the only ladies who love you are between the ages of 72 and 89 and that's only because they feel sorry for you", said Steeg.

"WHAT! How dare you say that about me!", yelled Roger.

"Yo Crimson Slash you going to let them say this to me?"

"Of course they can talk about you anytime they want", said Albel( who is leaning against a brick wall with his eyes closed and his arms crossed)

"WHAT!YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" screamed roger.

"he's the leader he can do whatever he wants", said Lieber.

"that's right ", agreed Cliff.

" and as the leader I say we execute plan R-PINATA!", he said with a wicked grin.

"YEAH!" screamed the whole gang.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!SOMEONE HELP ME! Screamed Roger as the gang crept closer and closer

to him………….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the tavern

Maria is on her 42nd mug and the Iron Drunk has just finished off his 40th mug and feeling kind of woozy while Maria is still hanging tough!

"Come on Maria! You can beat him!" cheered Tynave and Sophia.

"Bottoms up you Lightweight!" said Maria as she drank two more mugs.

The Iron Drunk vision had gotten seriously blurry as he tried to pick up the mug in front of him but he passed out and the whole room was filled with cheers and applause and Maria chugged down another mug in honor of her victory against the Iron Drunk.

"WHOO HOO THAT'S MY COUSIN YOU GO GIRL!" cheered Mirage.

"You were great Maria!" said Nel.

"You're The Best Drinker in Town!" added Sophia.

"Aw thanks guys", replied Maria with a little blush.

"I have to go to the outfitter so I'll catch you guys back at the dorms", said Nel.

"okay", said Tynave.

The group waves bye to Nel and heads back to the boarding school

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nel went to the outfitter to purchase some blueberries for Clair (she's ALIVE!)

"I sure hope Clair is feeling better", thought Nel as she let out a long sigh.

"The sunset is beautiful" , she said as she began to daydream.

she continued to daydream until she bumped into someone and fell on her bottom

"WATCH IT WORM!" yelled an angry voice. (Who turns out to be none other than Albel)

Albel turns around to see Nel who just realized that she was sitting on the blueberries she had just bought for Claire

"OH NO! Those were for Claire!" screamed Nel as she stood up and pulled the bag of crushed blueberries off her butt.

Albel: (thinking) she's…………..that new girl

" Hmm? Oh I'm uh really sorry about that sir" Nel apologized and bowed her head.

As Nel turned to leave a loud crash could be heard

" What was that ?" Nel wondered as she took a step towards where the noise was heard.

"NO!" yelled Albel as he grabbed Nel's arm.

"HEY! What are you doing! Let me go!" screamed Nel.

"Come on! It's not safe!" he said as he dragged a small alley between the outfitter and armory.

"Why are you………" started Nel but stopped when Albel put a finger to his mouth signaling her to keep quiet.

"Hurry before the Storm Brigade finds us!"

"then help me with the load you moron!"

"what did you call me!"

"you heard me!"

"will both of you idiots just keep running before we get caught!"

" yeah yeah we're going"

lots of young men in golden hoods could be seen running pass Albel and Nel's hiding place carrying lots of weapons along with them

"um…..sir could you please move?" whispered Nel as soon as they were gone.

"hmm?" Albel looked down to see that his body was pushed against Nel

Nel looked up(with a little blush) at the man who was towering over her"

" I really have to go now so will you please move?" asked Nel.

"……..sorry" said Albel as he backed away from Nel.

" who were those guys?" asked Nel.

" a local gang here in Kirlsa you should stay away from them" warned Albel as he eyed Nel.

" okay I will……. Well I have to go buy some more blueberries for my friend now" says Nel as she started to walk away.

"before you go miss" said Albel.

"yes what is it?" she said with a smile.

"would you mind telling me your name?" asked Albel

"it's Nel and yours?"

" Albel"

"well I hope we'll meet again Sir Albel" she said as she walked inside the outfitter.

" don't worry we will Nel………..I'm sure we will " he said as he walked away from the alley and back to the hideout.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Infirmary

"So how are you feeling Claire?" asked Nel.

"I'm feeling better and thanks again for these Blueberries Nel!"

"it's the least I can do for my best friend" Nel replied sweetly.

"CLAIRE!" yelled a loud yet concerning voice.

Claire sat up

"F Father?" she stuttered

" I heard you were hurt so I made you some of my special STEW! Now eat up sweetheart!" said Adray.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!", yelled Claire as she jumped out of bed and ran to her dorm taking Nel along with her.

"what is something wrong with my stew?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

okay that was so completely weird…………..yeah anyways

if I make it to the next chapter it will be about Albel gang raiding a certain gangs hideout ……………….so uh yeah later!


End file.
